pasta and aprons
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Feliciano finally takes Ludwig's advice. in the most unexpected way possible. plotless smut, gerita, giftfic for xXgirlINtheMASKXx, one shot


**A/N: a little one shot/birthday present for one of my tainted readers who has actually been translating every chapter into German so that her friends and herself can read it!**

**Happy birthday xXgirlINtheMASKXx hope you enjoy even if I did have to twist the plot a bit so it wasn't a replica of another chapter I did for another story… but hey, it's smut and it does involve pasta! **

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia isn't mine!**

Ludwig had been trying to get Feliciano to wear an apron when cooking for weeks if not months. No matter how much he insisted on it the Italian just didn't listen despite more and more shirts being ruined with pasta sauce or other condiments. He was reaching the point of just giving up much like he had with Feliciano and the concept of pyjamas or shoelaces.

The German sighed as he entered the house after a long day of work and smelt the familiar odour of pasta, getting ready to tell the slight brunette to go put on an apron before he came crying to him about a new stain on his favourite shirt.

"Feliciano, what have I told you ab-" he froze, eyes wide as he actually took in the Italian.

The first thing that shocked him?

Feliciano was wearing an apron.

The second?

He was ONLY wearing an apron.

And sashaying around the kitchen like that.

The Italian smiled as he looked up, his eyes happy and a little playful as he took in the stunned German.

"Ve~ hi Luddy~" he seemed completely unconcerned as Ludwig searched for words.

"F-Feli?" Ludwig paused, swallowing to try and moisten his suddenly dry mouth. "Wh-what are you wearing?"

Feliciano cocked his head. "An apron? You always say to wear one…" he murmured softly, acting innocent. He was actually enjoying seeing the normally serious blonde so flustered. He smiled, turning around and standing on tip toes to grab a colander to drain the pasta and not missing the sharp intake of breath.

He bit back a giggle, grabbing a spoon to taste the sauce bubbling away on the stove. He tried to do it as sensually as possible, tongue flicking out to catch the drops forming on the edge of the wooden spoon.

He closed his eyes as he slowly slipped it into his mouth and pulling it away with a small pop. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's eyes on him as he licked his lips; he looked up at him with a smile.

"Ve~ want to try some~?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he placed another spoonful in his mouth and moved to kiss the German. Ludwig unfroze from his shocked stance at the taste of the warm tomato based sauce on the Italian's lips, kissing him back hungrily.

His hands moved up to trace Feliciano's back, moving in a soft trail down his spine that made the small brunette shiver and gasp. The apron offered left little to the imagination, the German able to feel him as the Italian pressed himself against him.

They both started breathing heavily, Ludwig losing his clothes in quick succession as he traced and rememorized Feliciano's lithe body. He pushed the apron aside when it got in the way, the straps tearing in his enthusiasm.

The Italian gave a little squeak of surprise as the apron fell away, moaning as he was pushed up against the wall. His fingers came down to rest on the German's length to teasingly trace it. His thumb circled the head in slow movements making Ludwig groan slightly.

Ludwig shivered, nibbling and sucking on Feliciano's neck and throat to leave reddening love bites. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from where they'd been kneading his rear to grab some olive oil sitting on the counter from the Italian's cooking. It would do in a pinch.

He poured some over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the thick oil before pressing two of them against Feliciano's entrance. He moaned at the heat that sucked them in, the Italian's squirming slightly of the pair of digits stretching him.

"L-Ludwig~ ve~" Feliciano breathed, face flushed as he panted and pushed back against the fingers thrusting into him. He gasped as a third finger was added, the sound changing to a lewd moan. Ludwig purred softly, stretching and scissoring as thoroughly as he could with his own length pulsing with need.

He chuckled as Feliciano cried out, back arching as the German's fingers grazed his prostate. "T-there~!" Ludwig smiled; brushing against the gland and getting a small mewl in response. He teased the spot a few more times, feeling pre-cum dripping from the other's length before he pulled away with a moan.

Feliciano gave a frustrated whimper as the fingers were removed, resenting the emptiness with a small pout on his flushed face. "L-Luddy…~" he whined softly, small pants leaving his lips.

Ludwig chuckled, pouring a little of the olive oil onto his erect length to slicken it up. "I know liebling~" he purred, kissing him enthusiastically. "Turn around…"

The Italian smiled, immediately complying with a small moan at the cool surface against his chest. He shivered, feeling pressure against his entrance as Ludwig slipped inside of him. The brunette was breathing heavily, forcing himself to relax as he steadied himself against the counter. Ludwig's slightly calloused hands rested in a firm grip on his hips as he gave a drawn out moan.

Feliciano nodded, moving back against Ludwig to tell him to move only to cry out as the German complied. He was thrusting roughly, slowly falling into a steady rhythm as he aimed for the Italian's prostate with low groans and grunts.

The smaller man's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure, only shooting open when he felt a rough but somehow still tender touch on his forgotten erection. Ludwig purred Feliciano's name in his ear, nibbling on the shell of it as he stroked and pumped him. He loved the way his name was falling from the brunette's lips amidst delicious moans and mewls.

"Ah~ L-Ludwig~ ha~ I'm c-coming~" Feliciano shivered, back arching as his muscles tightened around the man inside him. He saw white as his hot seed shot over the German's hand, not noticing as he knocked the pasta still resting on the counter to the floor in his ecstasy.

Ludwig moaned as the other's velvety walls clenched around him, feeling a small ball of heat in his lower stomach. He grit his teeth, holding back for as long as possible as Feliciano came down from his high.

He lasted a few more thrusts before releasing, breathing out Feliciano's name as he filled him and made them both moan huskily. They remained like that for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor, to try and catch their breath.

The Italian was smiling, nuzzling the German happily as Ludwig wrapped an arm around his sweat covered body. They both started laughing softly as they saw the pasta scattered over the floor, neither having noticed when it fell.

"I guess we got a bit too enthusiastic…" Ludwig chuckled as Feliciano picked up one of the noodles with a surprised gaze.

"Ve~ I guess we'll just have to try again si?" he purred.


End file.
